


Lynchpin

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Post episode 3.04, Puppy Love, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's bed isn't really big enough for this, but they make do; Allison sandwiched in between them with her chin resting on top of Isaac's head and Scott a warm, protective weight against her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lynchpin

Scott's bed isn't really big enough for this, but they make do; Allison sandwiched in between them with her chin resting on top of Isaac's head and Scott a warm, protective weight against her back. The sheets are damp beneath them from rain and there's a pervading smell of wet dog that makes her nose crinkle, strong and musty as Isaac moves, rubbing his head against her collarbone until Scott reaches around to palm the back of his head.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Scott says, breath puffing warm against her ear. It's not clear which one of them he's actually talking to - but it doesn't matter, not really - not when Isaac seems to be holding himself together by the skin of his teeth, not when Allison is all too aware of how quickly things are falling apart, and Scott- 

She tried to stay away; from him, from hunting altogether, but he doesn't exactly make it easy.

Isaac makes a sound like a strangled laugh, muffled against Allison's chest, but he doesn't say no; like her it's almost like he can't, like he trusts in Scott too much to question it and that's- that's dangerous. That's what led Isaac blindly to Derek and left him out in the cold and what led Allison to childishly believe that a werewolf and a hunter could ever look past their differences and be together. Trust... it shouldn't be given out lightly. Not in their circumstances.

It's hard not to give in and put all of her faith in him when it's all ended up in tears.

Scott exhales heavily, and his lips brush against her neck as he speaks. "You think too much. This is helping, right? So maybe you should stay with us a little longer."

Allison scoffs, the motion jarring Isaac from his resting place. "Kinda hard to leave right now."

It's almost sweet how Isaac blatantly shoves his nose into the arch of her neck, mere centimetres away from Scott's mouth. He's scenting her - like Scott used to, when he'd look at her with that dopey expression of devotion on his face and tuck his head in to nuzzle behind her ear - boldly breathing in their combined smell and strangely, Allison finds she doesn't mind. 

"Stability," Scott adds, sudden, as if it explains it all, and his eyes burn yellow, a distinct undertone of satisfaction to the lupine growl that rumbles in his chest. He catches her arm in his hand, thumbing the vivid wound that Isaac had left in his terrified frenzy; gentle as he guides it around Isaac's shoulders. 

Stability, yes, and acceptance. Scott knows attraction when he sees it, smells it, and instead of pushing the issue he instead draws them all in, a trinity of constancy. 

It's dangerous, and yet-

Isaac brushes his lips over Allison's jaw on the way to Scott's mouth, the soft, wet sound of their kiss making her skin feel tight and hot. They press in on her with the a strength unrestrained, caging her within their arms, and when they part she tightens her fingers in Isaac's hair as Scott breathes into her mouth, more than just a simple promise of reciprocated lust.

-she's the kind of girl who likes a little danger.


End file.
